


Chocolate

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 14</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://sunktheglow.livejournal.com/">sunktheglow</a>: Once Upon a Time, Hook, "Chocolate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunktheglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunktheglow/gifts).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

Hook stepped into Granny’s and just as they had everywhere else in this hole in the wall town, people backed away and stared. 

Rolling his eyes, Hook squared his shoulders, striding confidently to the counter where a pretty young girl dressed in red approached him, a bored expression on her face. 

“What can I get for you?”

Hook took a moment to stare her up and down until she reached that delicious point where she was squirming under his lingering gaze. Then he flashed his most charming smile. “Surprise me with something chocolate.” 

The girl blushed and quickly rushed away.


End file.
